Finale Fix
by twiniitowers
Summary: Just a bored Tuesday afternoon rambling. Told in first person POV's. Hope you all like it. Please read and review.


**Finale Fix**

**January 1, 1980**

**12:00 a.m.  
**

**Told in POV style**

**Just a bored rambling of sorts.**

**_Donna_**

_Will Eric respect my choice to go to college? He's not done with his teaching in Africa. I wonder if he got into trouble _

_for coming back home for New Year's Eve? We do have our future to decide. I'll be honest and tell him about Randy _

_and I'll find out why he wanted to break up with me after all the effort we made in recommitting ourselves to each _

_other. I do love him, he does seem to want to be with me. Okay, it's up to him, but we'll always be friends. No matter _

_what happens I will always love him. _

**_Eric_**

_I don't have the heart to tell Donna that I quit. Yep, like T-ball, the job at the Holiday Hotel, and bailing on our _

_wedding, I quit. I do want to be a teacher, but I want to do it my way. While in Africa, I met a guy from Oregon named_

_ Danny and he told me about all the financial aid available to people in my situation. I am going to take the SAT's _

_again, because I cannot get into a decent school with the score I currently I have on file. Wow. Jackie looks absolutely _

_gorgeous. I don't know if I want to be with Donna, we'll see where it goes, sometimes your high school love does not _

_transition into your adult love. We had a good run. After I take the SAT's, I'll get my job back at the hotel, it'll be weird _

_without Hyde or Kelso there, but I'll make money, hopefully Red will let me have my room back, Kitty laughed and said_

_ I had to sleep in Laurie's old room…why? What did they do to my room? Then I'll apply to local colleges even if I have  
_

_to do the junior college 2-year jump start plan. I don't need Donna to be whole. We'll just have to see where it goes._

**_Hyde_**

_Why does Jackie have to be so stunning? Why would she leave her job in Chicago? How could she want to marry me _

_one minute and then when Kelso asked her (for the most selfish of reasons), she was thinking about it. How could _

_Kelso look me in the eyes (or my sunglasses) and tell me of such an idea? Didn't he think I was hurt? I was drunk _

_when I married Sam, the future was decided for me, when her lame middle-aged husband came back to claim her. _

_Nice chick, but the love of my life? No. So, now she loves Fez. Really? I'm not buying it. But I'm not chasing her. I _

_have a record store, a new sister who moved to Milwaukee to work in Dad's corporate office, and I'm connecting with _

_my biological father, W.B, ; I will always love Red & Kitty for being there for me. Kelso thinks he'll wind up with Jackie _

_someday, maybe he will, I'm not going to fight for her, yet I want her back. Jackie always thought Fez was on the _

_perverted side, but now because of a stupid list (thanks, Donna, you're so miserable so you want everyone else to be _

_as well) Fez suddenly has all of the qualities that she wants in a man. _

_I'm not buying it. _

_He has too many needs. He's too creepy, even if he is a friend, he'll have a wandering dick, and he'll make her cry. Am_

_ I the only one who can see this? I've been mature from the time I was 10, if she wants me she's going to have to _

_grow up a hell of a lot first. But does she have to look so damn beautiful?_

**_Kelso_**

_I had to kick in the '80s with my friends. I spent more time here in the Forman house than I do at my own house. I _

_didn't even see my Mom and Dad yet. They're too busy with the rest of them. Casey wants a job at the Playboy Club. _

_I just want to go home to my daughter and buy her a puppy. Can I keep the stupid helmet?  
_

**_Fez_**

_Jackie's mine. Does she know that I am a Fez with needs?_

_I've loved her since I met her, but fuck it, it's obvious she's using me because she can't have Hyde. Might as well _

_have fun before she comes to realize the truth. _

**_Jackie_**

_I just wanted to be loved. Fez? What have I done? He's just a friend to pass time with. How could he think it's _

_something more? Michael was my first love and I'll always love him in the way that I'll always love my stuffed _

_animals. I want to run into Steven's arms and tell him that I love him. Yeah, he hurt me, and I hurt him. It was a _

_game of physical ping-pong. I don't hate him regarding the Sam stuff; he needed to dull the pain away. Why were we _

_always afraid of just letting things develop naturally? I'll look for a job, have friends with benefits with Fez, and maybe _

_someday, Steven and I will be together. Otherwise, it was all a waste, and I don't want to think we didn't have _

_something. Damn, I wish he didn't wear those stupid sunglasses. I want to see his blue eyes. I want to know what _

_he's feeling right this second. My Dad might be getting out of prison soon, maybe, he can give me some advice…who _

_am I kidding? Look at his relationship with Mom. Gone again before we could even reform a relationship with each_

_ other. For the first time in my life, in a non-spoiled girl way, I do have a lot of growing up to do. I hope it all leads to _

_Steven. I love him so much.  
_

**_Kitty_**

_I love having all of my friends and family here (well Laurie is god knows where). Why is Eric here? He'd never qualify _

_for time off yet. We'll cross that bridge when we get there later on tomorrow. It's good to see my baby boy. It's 1980,_

_ who wants a drink? I know I do._

**_Red_**

_Why is the dumbass home?_

_When is everyone going to leave so I can be with the only person I want to be with — Kitty? _


End file.
